


My Intentions

by aliceintheskies



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceintheskies/pseuds/aliceintheskies
Summary: Rin has been under the care of Kaede for over 10 years. Where is Sesshomaru? What happens when actions don't speak louder than words?
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79





	1. What Are Your Intentions?

Chapter 1: What Are Your Intentions?

Kaede had just returned from gathering medicinal herbs when she saw the ferns sticking out of the wooden box right outside the entrance.

_Always on time, never late, ever._

— ~Many lunar cycles ago (approximately 5 years) —

"How is Rin's adjustment to the village going?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself when she gets back?"

Kaede looked across the room at Sesshomaru, not surprised by the silent response. When the snow melted and seedlings planted, he never fails to show up unannounced at her home, right after Rin departed for lessons with Kagome. As usual, he always asks the same questions with little variation. "Has Rin adjusted to the village?" "Are there any new developments in Rin's stay at the village?"

Kaede takes a sip of her tea.

"Well, let's see. It has been about 5 years since you've left Rin in my care. Initially she had spent more time with Kagome on language lessons. According to Kagome, she has picked up enough words in hiragana, katakana and even some kanji for her "age-group" whatever that means. She has begun transcribing remedies for me which has been beneficial. As you know, she's also already started helping Kagome and I with gathering and preparing basic remedies for villagers.

When Miroku and Inuyasha are away, she also helps Sango with the twins. Recently, Rin has started practicing self-defense moves that Sango taught her…"

Upon the mention of self-defense lessons, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Have there been youkai attacks recently? Why wasn't I informed?"

Kaede rolls her eyes.

"Relax. There have not been any youkai in the village. Rin had specifically asked Sango to give her lessons just in case."

Kaede drinks her tea.

"Hm. Continue."

"Right, self-defense lessons. She's also asked me and Kagome about archery lessons but we'll start when the time is ready. In her free time, she's usually nearby in the forests exploring."

"Does she socialize with the other villagers?"

"Slightly more than when she first arrived. She does spend time with two other village children, specifically the Kuchiki and Nakatomi children. Their names are Akari and Haruto. Their families are more tolerant with youkai after Inuyasha saved them so I don't have concerns about them."

"How is her appetite?"

"She's not a picky eater but she particularly enjoys the venison you've sent over the snowy months."

_I also particularly enjoy the venison you've sent. Hehe._

"Does she have any other needs?"

"No; the yukatas you've provided are more than sufficient to accommodate her growth. I've observed that she's outgrown the fauna design and has more preference for the floral patterns."

"Noted. Your care has been sufficient; you may continue your care as is."

_By the next lunar cycle, there will be a package of newly woven yukatas for Rin._

Apparently receiving all the answers needed, Sesshomaru stood up. As he turns and heads toward the entrance, Kaede stops him.

"Wait."

He stills his movement with his back facing Kaede.

Kaede sips her tea again.

"I do not have all day Kaede."

"Yes, yes. Oh mighty Lord of the Western Lands. I do not know how many lunar cycles I have left in me, inu daiyoukai. I have grown fond of Rin's company and she has been a blessing to support me at my age while your brother and his companions raise their own families. Do you expect her to continue life in the village after my passing? What are your intentions with this child?"

Kaede knew she had not many aches but she also knew she was up there in age. At her age, it would only be a matter of when not if.

"You think I would leave you with Rin if I knew you only had a handful of years left?"

Kaede was slightly taken aback. She knew inu youkai had extraordinary senses, but to know one's health was another story.

_One of many mysterious powers of inu daiyoukai. Silly me to think I've seen it all._

"My intentions are not of your concern."

With that, Sesshomaru leaped out of the home and into the skies.

_What are my intentions?_

— Present _—_

Sesshomaru, of course, wasn't wrong. Kaede only recently started to develop minor joint pains that were easily manageable.

"Rin, another package was left for you. Would you like to take a look?"

"Thanks Kaede-sama. Leave it there; I will carry it inside. Come inside and eat while the broth is still hot."

Kaede shuffled quickly inside the entrance as she followed the delicious scent of the herbal broth that Rin was stirring in the large pot. At 18 years of age, Rin had picked up many skills beyond the regular villagers such as literacy, self-defense and medicine. For a female in the Sengoku period, Rin had been blessed with these many opportunities extended to her by way of Kaede, Kagome and Sango.

However, Kaede was always grateful for Rin's broths. With the herbal training under Kaede, Rin adopted the herbs into various new broths to support Kaede's aging body. While medicinal broths were not uncommon, it also had delicious aroma and flavor.

Rin passed the bowl of soup to her.

"Here Kaede-sama. Eat and drink this while I grab my box."

Kaede heartily accepted the bowl and peered at the ingredients - a mixture of fungi, roots and green vegetables along with some oxtail bone.

_I doubt Sesshomaru would expect Rin to be responsible for extending my lifeline._

As Kaede heartily ate the soup, Rin came back with the lacquered box and set it down. Hidden inside the nondescript wooden storage box at the front, the lacquered box was the only shared space between Rin and Sesshomaru. The lacquered box was a brilliant gold with carved black etchings of various fauna and floral against the backdrop of mountains. Alongside her furisode, or ceremonial kimono, the box was given to Rin as a gift for her coming-of-age ceremony.

At least, that's what Kaede assumed as it was found inside her home a month before the ceremony 3 years ago.

Unfortunately, it was also the beginning of when Sesshomaru had stopped his visits to Rin altogether. While his visits to Rin slowly became infrequent, he did appear in the evenings of the full moon. How Rin knew ahead of time that he was coming, Kaede could never figure out. But when she left, she always left with fresh flowers plucked that day and returned home an hour later empty-handed.

However, after her coming-of-age ceremony, Sesshomaru's visits had stopped. Even his annual check-in with Kaede were no more.

But the gifts never stopped.

_Do you expect to forever tie her to this house, this village with your gifts? I may not have as many years as you inu youkai but a fool is a fool, human or demon. You cannot play this game forever._

"Kaede-sama! Look!"

Kaede lifted her eyes to the array of gifts Rin had set on the ground. As per usual, several yukatas, various herbs normally found in western lands, scrolls on medicinal herbs, even combat scrolls were amongst the gifts. As Kaede surveyed the gifts, she saw Rin stare at the emptied box. Kaede knew.

In the middle of the box was a carving of the crescent moon.

_What are your intentions Sesshomaru?_ __


	2. Rin's Intentions

Chapter 2: Rin's Intentions

"Kaede-sama! Look!"

As Kaede surveyed the array and variety of gifts put on display, Rin reached inside the empty lacquered box to make sure she retrieved everything.

_Last time, I didn't notice the shimeji mushrooms which eventually left mold in the box. Cleaning it was a pain! Yuck!_

Her hand eventually landed in the middle of the box. Rin's hand seemed to take on a life of its own as it slowly traced the crescent moon engraving. Rin's eyes followed her hand as it rubbed the engraving in gentle motions.

_Sesshomaru-sama, I hope you are doing well._

Rin refused to say she missed him; she was clever enough to get the message when his visits stopped 3 years ago.

— _Flashback to ~3 years ago, ~15 year old Rin, one of their last meetings —_

Rin was perched on a cedar tree branch overlooking the village, observing the lights as they slowly faded. Sesshomaru had settled on the same branch, his back against the trunk, facing Rin.

Normally, Rin would babble on about her village life; updates on her lessons, medicinal concoctions, trivial village gossip, travel tales of Haruto who had become the guard of the local daimyo, and Akari's recent betrothal to the farmer Koji. Sesshomaru never silenced her; he would occasionally make a snide comment about his brother or some truth related to the inherent weakness of humans.

Her response? "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." She could not deny his truths. His strength was unparalleled; no human could even come close to matching his power and prestige. Humans are fragile creatures. Whether old age or disease, human life can easily disappear in a blink of an eye.

After an hour or so, Sesshomaru would accompany Rin back to the village. Rin's farewell would be on the sliding scale between a simple wave or a tight hug, neither of which Sesshomaru would react against or react at all, but she didn't mind.

She hugged him not because she didn't believe he wouldn't come back, but because she didn't want to forget his scent. His scent reminded her of the life his Tenseiga had revived her into. A life of bickering, laughter and of course flowers. The scent didn't smell like anything in the village, she figured some elements must be native to his Western Lands. So she'd inhale and tried her best to hold her breath before exhaling and letting go.

And so, that was their routine for over 8 years. It was how Rin fit into Sesshomaru's life and vice versa.

The grand adventures of the past with Jaken and A-Un alongside them had faded into memories. In the past, Sesshomaru would've brought Jaken and A-Un on occasional visits. While the reunions were joyous, they were also brief. Rin could not even recall the last time Jaken and A-Un came with Sesshomaru.

From one of Jaken's comments on his visits, before being thwacked on the head by his lord, Sesshomaru was nearly done quelling the unrest in the West. After Naraku's defeat, Sesshomaru returned to the Western Lands to affirm his title. With Rin still young, Sesshomaru had left her in the care of Kaede-sama. She accepted his decision back then, but now…

Would Rin forever be young and fragile to Sesshomaru? Did he expect her to live the remainder of her life in the village? Would these evening visits be their routine forever?

Those questions initially dwelled in the corners of her mind and often stayed there. But with her childhood friends moving on to new beginnings and lives, those questions began to unravel around her. What was next for her? What was next for him? Them?

His visits had grown infrequent. While Rin has never made comment on his visits, she could not escape the nagging question that had settled on the tip of her tongue.

"When can I join you?"

She turned her eyes from the village to look at Sesshomaru; she didn't need to crane her neck up to look at him. A slight head tilt was enough.

Their eyes lingered on each other.

Sesshomaru's silence goaded her.

"I will have my coming-of-age ceremony in a handful of lunar cycles. I want to join you."

"You are not ready."

"Ready for what? How am I supposed to prepare myself with Kaede and this mostly-human village? You won't let me join Inuyasha and Miroku on their local youkai extermination tasks. The last time I tried to join them, you nearly cut off Inuyasha's balls for kami's sake. Inuyasha still eyes me suspiciously every time I go over to his and Kagome's place."

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth lifted slightly.

"After Kaede-sama passes, are you going to drop me off at another human village for several decades?"

"No."

Rin bit her lip. _I need more Sesshomaru. I need to know that we are on the same path._

"What do I need to do to be ready?"

Rin nimbly got onto her feet on the sturdy branch and settled herself in front of Sesshomaru, a palm's distance separating their two bodies.

Again, she tilted her head up for their eyes to make contact.

"You think humans are feeble and weak; I don't have miko powers like Kagome or Kaede-sama. I don't have the skills like the demon slayers, Sango and Kohaku. Nor do I have powers like Inuyasha and Shippo. At best, I will become a decent herbalist. At worst, I am also feeble and weak."

No response.

The doubts and questions had bubbled up and out but she wasn't satisfied. Piled underneath, there was still something left unsaid.

She had always called his name with the utmost respect, _Sesshomaru-sama,_ but at this moment, her heart knew it didn't belong.

Rin took a breath.

"Sesshomaru, whether I am at my best or worst, my place is by your side."

With that, she lifted her hand and outstretched it to Sesshomaru's temple. Her hand naturally settled on his forehead as her thumb began delicate, sweeping motions over his crescent moon.

The familiarity of the movement recalled Rin to a dream she once had. Sesshomaru had woken her up from her nightmare of being attacked by wolves, his hand cupping her face, his eyes concerned. In turn, she reached back out, delicately tracing his crescent moon as she drifted back to sleep.

Like a waltz, her thumb glided up, tracing the curvature of the crescent. Once it hit a point, it transitioned to follow the inner part of the crescent. Again, her thumb repeated similar gestures as it gradually fell into this dance, gliding around his crescent.

Unbeknownst to Rin, who noticed that Sesshomaru's body stilled, his mokomoko failed him first. Before, it had settled alongside the branch. As Rin's thumb began its dance on his forehead, his mokomoko slid off the branch and began to swing like a pendulum.

And then, Rin heard it. It was very faint but Rin would swear on her ancestral lands that she heard it.

_Did he…did he just growl? Purr? Growlpurr?_

Just as soon as Rin's thought formed, her hand was no longer by his forehead but by her side.

"That is enough. Humans are too weak; you will never be ready."

_Ouch. There went that moment._

After that incident, Rin didn't know what to make of it. At first, she didn't dare talk to Kaede-sama or Kagome about their rendevous. When Sesshomaru came to visit again, she kept the conversation casual. She didn't want to risk straining her relationship with Sesshomaru even more.

_At least I thought that was the right thing to do until he stopped showing up at all._

When Kaede-sama first asked if she knew anything, Rin played the "dead miko card" and said Sesshomaru probably was caught up in land disputes.

When she finally felt comfortable confiding in Akari, Rin made Akari swear to not even tell her betrothed Koji. Nakatomi was sometimes a little too trusting of people. Koji's family had history of failed crops due to youkai. Even with the years of Inuyasha and their crew's protection in the village, youkai reputation precedes them still.

After listening to Rin's account, Akari re-affirmed her doubts.

"Rin, do you not see what's going on? He is playing with you. I know Inuyasha and Shippo are good youkai, but I don't think Sesshomaru is one of them. What do you expect from him? To treat you with respect?

The way I see it, you're nothing more than a doll or a pet for him to play dress up. Why hasn't he brought you to his western lands? Shown you his people? It is cause he doesn't see you as his equal. When it is convenient for him, he'll visit you. What about when you want to see him? Are you going to waste your youth waiting for him? You cannot keep giving me the same excuses for him anymore. We're not getting any younger, Rin.

You're better off moving on from him."

— _End of Flashback —_

For a hot cycle, Rin believed in Akari's words. Rin made plans to change - settle in a neighboring village as the herbalist, find a nice young man and settle down.

Rin was prepared to embark on a new journey until she received the lacquered box a month before her coming of age ceremony. When she saw the crescent moon engraved inside the box, Rin knew she was a helpless cause. She forfeited her plans and remained in the village.

Unlike past gifts, which only had necessities like clothing, there were also herbs and scrolls. The scrolls were a variety of literature ranging from herbal mixes that were exclusive to the west, historical accounts that happened even before Kaede-sama's time and even additional combat techniques.

Needless to say, Akari was displeased.

"He's just trying to keep you in this village. Stop you from expanding your wings and growing up. He is dictating your life in his terms."

But Rin didn't agree. He never told her to leave or stay. She always had a choice. Rin figured that Sesshomaru was giving her opportunity to expand her knowledge and then decide, stay or go. 3 years ago, she was too young to understand. With the knowledge of the scrolls, she learned that she wouldn't have survived Sesshomaru's lands, even by his side.

She wasn't wrong about being by his side; it was where she felt she belonged. But whether he was ready for that, she wasn't sure.

How she was going to stay by his side, she wasn't sure either.

" _That is enough. Humans are too weak; you will never be ready."_

He wasn't wrong about humans being weak, but she also felt that he wasn't telling the entire truth. Sesshomaru was a daiyoukai of few words and sometimes, Rin had to take a chance on the meaning behind his words. It still pained her to hear them, but why would he then play this new dance with her on this box?

So that never stopped her from her waltz; placing a token of thanks, usually a floral of sorts, in the lacquered box.

It had started as a superficial offering of sorts. She had placed a branch of budding cherry blossoms in the box only to have it disappear in the following days. If it was a stray animal or random villager, she was never able to capture the culprit. In the beginning, she had spent nights next to the wooden box, hopeful to get a glimpse of whoever, whatever was responsible for the disappearing offering. Those nights only ended with her slacking in the gardens, working on deprived sleep and being chided by Kaede-sama.

Could the box have some sort of spiritual power to teleport objects? Nope, Kaede-sama used her spiritual powers to feel the box. It was a normal, albeit beautiful, lacquered box.

Could there have been some inquisitive youkai or traveling monks passing by? Other than dog, Shippo did not detect any suspicious scents.

Did she think it was Sesshomaru? _Abso-freaking-lutely. (One of many period phrases that Rin had picked up from Kagome over time.)_

So she continued this exchange. Dandelions, camellia, violets and cherry blossoms in spring and summer. Lavender, chrysanthemum and hydrangea in the fall and winter. Whatever was in season would be placed in their space. As Rin honed her medicinal skills, she also began to leave homemade tea leaves. She frequently placed chrysanthemum tea leaves as it was known to treat high blood pressure. _To help him deal with the stresses placed on by Jaken and others._

And for 3 years, she was content with this new dance.

Now? She wanted more.


	3. A Path Forward

Chapter 3: A Path Forward

This was her chance.

_Horse hair and saliva, butterfly wings, centipede, grass, and weeds…_

Healing others with Kaede-sama and Kagome were fulfilling moments. Gossip with Akari never had a dull moment. Watching and caring for Sango and Miroku's children evoked her maternal instincts. Rin opened up her innovative side by experimenting with youkai parts brought back by Inuyasha and the youkai slaying team.

A year or so ago, the villagers approached Kaede-sama about training young men to become youkai slayers; they knew they couldn't depend on Inuyasha and friends forever. The villagers agreed that they needed to train young folks.

Hence, Rin began testing with herbs and dead youkai parts. To help them build defensive and offensive tools to level the playing field when slaying youkai. She started with small batches, mixtures that could blind a youkai temporarily or induce headaches. This would give the youkai trainees the upper advantage.

If you can't become as powerful as youkai, make the youkai less powerful.

While still in the early stages, the mixtures have shown to be promising against small or medium sized youkai. Large mixtures were challenging as it would weigh down the trainees.

Villagers had suggested making a poison that would kill the youkai instantly; Kaede-sama quickly shut that idea down. Not all youkai are evil. We need to ensure a balance in the world for coexistence between youkai and humans. The final blow should be done by human hands, not poison.

Even so, with so much familiarity and opportunity in the village, but there was also so much more out there. When riding A-Un, she remembered being in awe of the mountains that stretched as far as the eye could she, towered over her like gods. She saw pools of water, or oceans per Kagome, that seemed to never end.

She also knew from Sango and Kohaku's battles that there were more demon slayers with different techniques. She craved something different. Something completely new and unseen.

It was an itch that needed to be scratched.

Haruto had offered her a job as part of the daimyo's healer; she would be able to travel with them across the daimyo's land holdings. She turned him down; she didn't want to only treat the privileged. Nor did she want to be at the whims of a human. Everyone should have access to the same medicine. Kagome taught her that. According to Kagome, she came from a time where basic treatments can be purchased with only a 5-minute walk. Rin couldn't believe it. How is that even possible?

Kagome, Rin and Kaede-sama discussed possibilities of bringing back modern medicine into the village. They agreed that while it would bring miracles, it would draw unwanted attention. Furthermore, it may cause a disruption in timelines. The disruption might break the connection the Goshinboku Trees has between Kagome's world and their world. Even with Kagome's miko powers, she may not return to her exact time. They unanimously agreed that some risks weren't worth taking.

_Pinch of salt, add more pond water and simmering for 10 more minutes should do the trick. Let it cool overnight and it should be ready by dawn. Before Kaede-sama and Kagome come back tomorrow._

Kaede-sama and Kagome had travelled to a town over the mountains as there were rumors of a cursed village. Inuyasha and Sango accompanied them. The rest remained behind to protect the village. It was the perfect opportunity for Rin. Miroku, Kohaku and Shippo had no formal training in medicine; they would be oblivious to her actions. They didn't dare to interfere or inquire with her current work; the smell was unwelcoming. She just told them that she was taking the opportunity to experiment with new mixtures for the youkai trainees.

What they didn't know was that it was her escape.

It happened a few months ago when a heavy rainfall caused a mudslide and the team went to the scene to recover survivors. Inuyasha had difficulty detecting survivors buried deep in the mud. He couldn't use his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer to claw away the mud. It was too risky for the buried villagers. That was the key solution to Rin's escape. Creating a mixture that masked her scent.

As much as she wanted to leave, she knew that going away wouldn't be easy. Sesshomaru could find her before she even crossed the closest mountain.

So she needed to create something that would erase her scent. Make her invisible to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She had already soaked some of the mixture in her yukata. By tomorrow, it would be ready for her to use against her skin. Hopefully, it would be enough for her to travel into the East. She had heard of foreigners visiting on large boats. Maybe she could hitch a ride on the boats or blend into the villages there. The East had new opportunities and it was as far away from Sesshomaru as she could humanely get. She could probably find some work with the healers and learn from them as well. Rin grinned.

_A path forward!_

She had her departure planned; leave before dawn so no one would notice her departure. As for Sesshomaru, Rin would bundle all her dirty yukatas in a pile and leave it close to a small kindling fire; she hoped it would fool Sesshomaru into thinking it was her. At least, long enough for her to get away.

She had already packed the essentials; new yukatas that had not been worn by her, dried snacks, a small knife and simple mixtures for defensive purposes in case she encountered threatening youkai. She could survive for several days without being sheltered in the nearby villages. Eventually, she hoped to be far enough to be unrecognizable in the villages further out East. From there, she hoped to purchase a horse and pick up speed. If she needed money, she could always offer her services as a healer. If she worried about Sesshomaru tracing her, she could always remake the mixture.

_Solid plan Rin._

Was she going to never return? She hoped not; she had nothing but love for Kaede-sama, Kagome, Nakatomi and everyone else. Even more for Sesshomaru. But he obviously was struggling with his own personal demons. That shouldn't stop her from her life. He had already denied her the opportunity to be together; she didn't want to be trailed along more with false hopes and dreams that would never come true. Her lifespan may be a blip compared to Sesshomaru's but she wanted to make it a life worth living and not waiting.

In the past, a life without Sesshomaru seemed unthinkable. Even when he stopped visiting, she treasured their lacquered box exchange. Because she knew he knew. That she does belong to his side. She felt it in her soul when they were together; an overwhelming sense of peace, comfort and hope. That anything could be accomplished together. Kagome accidentally happened upon them once; Kagome said their atmosphere felt like the closest thing to "world peace."

But she also felt like she was holding onto the end of rope that went nowhere. She was ready to let go for a little while.

_Maybe when he realizes what he's missing, he'll come to his senses. And then he will have to wait for me. Wait for me to be ready._

By dawn, a small fire was kindling next to a pile of Rin's dirty yukatas. By the time Kaede-sama returned home, Rin had disappeared.

There was no note left for anyone about her whereabouts.

But in the lacquered box, a cherry blossom branch was left.

_A symbol for renewal and the fleeting nature of life._


	4. A New Beginning

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

_The sun rises from the east and sets in the west._

That was Rin's guiding principle on her journey east away from Kaede's village in early dawn. It was an easy tip she learned from Kagome.

She left in silent haste, unsure how far her homemade mixture could disguise her scent. Hopefully it would slow down InuYasha and Kirara from tracking her down.

As for the human villagers, she also took precaution. As she exited the village, she made sure to travel on the grassy plots that grew alongside the road. She didn't have time to cover her footsteps, but she tried her best to reduce the footprints made.

And Sesshomaru? It was over 2 weeks since their last box exchange; he was probably preoccupied.

After passing the Goshinboku Tree and the Bone Eater's well, she arrived at the foothold of the mountains just as light began to shimmer in the sky.

_Not bad for timing but no time for rest._

Her plan was to cross the mountain range and reach one of the villages on the other side by nightfall. She wouldn't seek shelter with anyone; she'd just stay in the nearby forest and resume her journey eastward by dawn the following day.

Rin was familiar with these villages; Kaede, her and Kagome had taken some trips to help heal the sick. She didn't want to be recognized so staying nearby was the safest option. Only upon reaching an unknown village would she consider taking overnight residence.

It isn't like it was her first time sleeping overnight in the forests; she just hadn't done it in a long, long time.

After her uneventful journey over the first mountain, she passed the closest village before settling on a thicket of trees by sunset.

To avoid unwanted attention, she didn't dare make a fire.

As she settled against the tree trunk of the largest oak tree, she realized she hadn't eaten at all. Even as she nibbled on her dried snacks, her mind was preoccupied.

_Am I trying to carve my own path? Or am I trying to run away? Both?_

_Run away from the invisible bonds created by Sesshomaru while determining my own path?_

_I had a pretty good life going for me in the village. I just still felt wrapped up in Sesshomaru's plans about me._

_Plans that he never consulted with me._

_Was I selfish in not leaving a note behind for Kaede-sama? I hope she understands. I hope they all understand._

_I just wanted to find a path that was not pre-selected. One defined by me and only me._

_If Sesshomaru somehow fits in the picture, that'd be nice. But it would be on terms we agreed on equally._

These thoughts swirled around Rin's head as she ate and then rubbed her homemade hidden scent mixture underneath her yukata. The sweat from her travels earlier in the day might have worn off the intensity of the mixture.

No chances were to be taken.

By the time she was finished, the sun had settled into slumber as night woke up to take on the evening. The villagers nearby had turned in for the night.

The stars displayed their shimmer against the night backdrop as Rin admired them.

_So beautiful._

As Rin was only past the first mountain, she knew the forest was free of harmful youkai. Kaede's village had a reputation of hosting the youkai and humans that defeated Naraku and countless formidable youkai.

Any youkai who dared to disrupt the peace in the villages by the mountain range was asking for the death penalty. Youkai knew better; there were easier human prey elsewhere.

With the dangerous youkai gone, the surrounding lands allowed itself to heal and thrive amongst humans, friendly youkai and spirits.

Forests poisoned by miasma were healing. The new trees provided better air quality for the humans.

Friendly youkai and spirits began to occupy the forests, protecting the humans if needed. In turn, the humans gave offerings as thanks.

Dried patches of grassland became enriched farmland for edible crops and herbs. The new growth spurred the forests to grow back.

This was an ecosystem that didn't care whether you were human, youkai or spirit; as long as you came with good intentions, you were welcomed.

And that was what Rin understood after all her years living here.

_So beautiful._

With that, Rin fell asleep against the oak tree, admiring the shimmering backdrop. She needed the rest for the journey ahead.

Fate seemed to be on her side. If she had settled on the other side of the oak tree, she would've seen the crescent moon watching from high above, triggering old memories of a white-haired youkai.

And later in the evening, a large four-legged, two-headed creature was flying across the sky, searching the lands at night. A smaller figure carrying a long staff could be seen riding on top of this creature. Both beasts would have sighted Rin's sleeping figure, if the oak tree had not shifted slightly.

As if it was the most natural thing to do, the large oak tree rustled its branches alongside the wind, curling itself to provide Rin coverage.

The flying creature sped off, unable to detect the missing girl.

And as Rin slept soundly against the tree, the oak tree watched over.


	5. Kokoroboku - The Heart Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

Chapter 5: Kokoroboku - The Heart Tree

As the crescent moon settled in to watch the evening, the oak tree ensured Rin slept undisturbed. The large branches were rich in leaves that covered Rin's sleeping figure. It provided not only shelter from prying eyes, but created a warmth that blocked harsh winds.

No harm would come to Rin this evening.

While Rin slept against its base, the oak tree silently spoke.

" _Elder siste_ r _Goshinboku. The young healer has run away from her village! She is sleeping by my side as we speak. There are wandering youkai eyes searching for her; I have sheltered her from harm tonight."_

The Goshinboku leaves rustled.

" _The young priestess has run off again? I thought her and the hanyou had grown up and moved past these silly games."_

" _No elder sister; this is not the young priestess. It is the younger one; the former human ward of the Lord of the West."_

" _Younger sister Kokoroboku. Are you strong enough to use your powers on her? You've only recently regained your strength as the air and soil around you were impure."_

The Kokoroboku chuckled internally.

She had only regained back her consciousness the last 10 years. After the death of Kikyo and emergence of Naraku, the Kokoroboku could not handle the imbalance of the Earth. The emergence of the evil youkai with Shikon no Tama shards coupled with the human suffering had greatly weakened her. Unlike her elder sister Goshinboku, whose energy is drawn across time, Kokoroboku drew strength from the yin and yang of the world. Too much yin, or darkness, had forced Kokoroboku into a slumber to preserve itself. Only when the Shikon no Tama was destroyed was Kokoroboku able to awake from her nearly 60 year long sleep. Goshinboku was still around to catch her up on the tales of the hanyou, the woman from the other time and their companions.

" _I may be your younger sister Goshinboku, but we were both planted over 500 years ago. Let me peek into her heart."_

The Kokoroboku stretched its boughs alongside its trunk toward Rin, while the twigs criss crossed itself on top. It layered itself on top of the leaves that covered Rin.

If any wanderer had stumbled upon the Kokoroboku at this instance, they would have seen an unnatural cocoon in front of the Kokoroboku.

Unveiling the nature of one's being was Kokoroboku's power. Normally her roots were planted in the Earth helped her understand the world's balance. If the sum of the Earth was not in equilibrium, Kokoroboku would then investigate to resolve the imbalance. Occasionally, she would reach out to Goshinboku for help. That is what happened right before Kokoroboku went into deep sleep over 60 years ago. As she saw Kikyo's body burned with the Shikon no Tama and InuYasha pinned against the Goshinboku, the Kokoroboku anticipated the upcoming storms. Together with Goshinboku, they were able to find the reincarnation that would restore the balance.

These sacred trees did not dilly dally anymore with the daily lives of beings. But this young healer piqued their interest.

Amongst the recent saviors of the world, she was the youngest but also the weakest. She did not possess any particular demon slaying talent nor did she have any spiritual powers. She had served her purpose as a positive influence to the Lord of the West. As far as the sacred trees were concerned, her life was no longer relevant. She was just another footprint on the Earth.

So how did she end up choosing to sleep against Kokoroboku? What was her heart silently seeking so badly that it guided the body here?

The oak tree pulsed itself around Rin, navigating her memories, thoughts and heart. The memories of a life before her death, her resurrection, travels with the Lord of the West and growing up into a young healer today. The frequent visits by the Lord of the West that were faded into the silent lacquered box exchange. The mind with struggling thoughts about a love for the Lord of the West and her new journey east for self-love. She was planning an adventure out east. To travel the lands, meet new people and creatures and examine the new plants. Through her journeys, she would grow in talent. But she would always be haunted and chased by the Lord of the West.

But the heart was already in pain because this journey meant giving up her love. Staying in the village was no longer an option for the mind and leaving was an attempt for a new beginning. But the journey east was not the direction to go. There was no herb, no medicine out east or any other direction that could be created that would give her the place she yearned for, an equal standing beside the Lord of the West. The mind and heart were in conflict.

_Creatures always want and need everything. Suffering is natural to one's life, the yin to the yang. Life cannot be complete without loss. Without loss, one cannot learn to appreciate life and grow._

_Heart, if you are asking me to grant the ability for Rin to be equal and stand beside the Lord of the West, I no longer grant such desires. So why do you seek me?_

The Kokoroboku delve deeper and saw. A heart of yang. Lightness. It was dim but it definitely is a heart of lightness.

_Interesting. Very interesting._

One of the reasons Kokoroboku had stopped interfering with unnecessary human and non-human lives was their inability to balance yin, the darkness of greed - more money, more power, more anything. Their hearts always desired for more. It was never enough. This greediness served no higher purpose for the Kokoroboku. It had only led to a greater weight of yin in the world. This would force the oak tree to restore balance. And then they would come again asking the sacred oak tree for more. It was a never-ending cycle.

Fortunately for Goshinboku, a line of sacred priestesses had protected Goshinboku from overexposure to this aspect of people. The priestesses over generations were able to keep the purity of the Goshinboku. This purification allowed Goshinboku to strengthen its abilities and stretch across time. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the Kokoroboku. Over time, Kokoroboku withdrew itself from the world and focused only on the balance of the Earth. As such, the myth of the Kokoroboku faded into long tales and legends.

" _Kokoroboku, what do you see?"_

" _Sister, she has a heart full of yang."_

" _How is that possible? I thought humans always had both yin and yang. That's why human hearts constantly struggle to find balance within themselves."_

" _There are exceptions; let me see if my hunch is correct."_

The Kokoroboku's roots deep in Earth's soil emanated a soft white glow, pulsing to seek the heart's darkness. The pulse reverberated across the Earth. No one would have seen or felt the pulse. If the heart's darkness existed on this plane, it would pulse back.

A youkai's heart further out west weakly pulsed back.

" _Ah yes. The heart's yin resides in another heart, a heart full of yin. The heart belongs to the Lord of the West."_

" _So the two hearts act as one, balancing each other?"_

" _No. The hearts are not acting as one. If they were acting as one, I would have seen two hearts immediately. I have seen these cases in the past between human and youkai. While frowned upon in their respective societies, the human and youkai always end up together to ensure the balance of Earth. The youkai tend to be extremely powerful creatures, often a heart of yin. In turn, to restore balance, the heart's yang is stored in a human. Eventually, destiny will force the two to meet act as one. Even if the mind resists, the hearts always overcome the minds. This is the way. While still rare, these cases are growing."_

" _So why haven't the hearts acted as one? Destiny has already allowed them to meet for so long. Shouldn't their hearts overcome their minds?"_

" _It seems like the Lord of the West's mind is stronger than the heart. I surmise that since the hearts haven't met in a while, his mind has overpowered the heart. However, living creatures cannot live without hearts; there was an exchange of sorts for several years to sustain his heart."_

" _So what has changed?"_

" _In the recent past, it looks like the young healer's heart was the strong one. Essentially, she was carrying the hope of both hearts. No wonder she appeared weak compared to the others._

_Of course, no being, especially one of her kind, can sustain it for so long. Hope is finite. Eventually the hope will wither; you cannot see it but her heart of yang is dim. Her mind is overpowering her heart. That is why her mind has taken her on this journey east._

_It is fascinating though; the last strengths of the human heart has sought me out. To help resolve the conflict between her heart and mind."_

" _Can you resolve it?"_

" _I can help her heart a little but it wouldn't matter; unless the Lord of the West's mind allows the heart to take charge, this young healer's heart will eventually succumb to her mind again. I would only be delaying the inevitable."_

" _Can you help the heart of the Lord of the West to overcome his mind?"_

" _The dog spirit of his youkai is strong; any interference will be assumed as a threat and will attack. I dare not take the risk."_

" _What will happen to both of them? Two lives with broken hearts?"_

" _I am not sure. No youkai-human couple have ever resisted their hearts. It is just unfathomable. I have never seen anything like this. We must figure something out; I cannot allow this imbalance to persist. I fear the consequences. Look at what happened with the last imbalance due to Naraku. We should have let Onigumo die."_

" _Yes Kokoroboku, but if we did not find the reincarnation nearly 500 years into the future, Inuyasha and the reincarnation would not have been together. We knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo's hearts were not meant to be. Inuyasha and the reincarnation's hearts were unfortunately separated by time."_

Kokoroboku sighed. Being responsible for establishing equilibrium on Earth was tricky; the rules were not always so straightforward.

_Goshinboku makes a fair point; Naraku's existence was actually a temporary imbalance. The ultimate intention was the unification of hearts between Inuyasha and the reincarnation as they had been unfortunately separated by time._

And then the idea snapped into the sacred being.

" _Goshinboku. You are brilliant."_

" _Thank you younger sister. Why am I so brilliant?"_

" ** _Inuyasha and the reincarnation were unfortunately separated by time_** _. Given their opposite personalities and beings, the Lord of the West has the opposite problem."_

" _And the opposite problem would be?"_

" ** _The young healer and the Lord of the West are unfortunately not separated by time."_**

" _So the young healer was born too early? Too early for the Lord of the West to follow his heart?"_

" _No the young healer was born at exactly the right time; without her presence, the Lord of the West would not have the compassion to unlock the full power of the Tenseiga. But that was wholly for him. As for matters between the two of them, they need more time. The young healer is unfortunately human; this would not give the Lord of the West's heart time to overcome the mind. His mind currently dominates his heart."_

" _Right Kokorobuko. How do we give more time? A human turning into a demon never ends well. Should we just kill her? Have the Lord of the West find her reincarnation?"_

" _No reincarnations do not guarantee the same heart."_

" _What do you suggest?"_

" _Hear me out Goshinboku. Send her to a later time after the reincarnation's life so there is no chance of finding her. The Lord of the West cannot chase the young healer through a time he has not yet lived."_

" _Kokoroboku, could his heart survive? With her heart gone?"_

" _His heart is barely alive as it is. He has already lived 500 years without her heart; hopefully, he can live another 500 more. The odds are better in their favor to send her away. Her presence here will only allow his mind to continue to manipulate the heart. There is no hope for them here."_

Goshinboku sat with Kokoroboku's proposal.

" _Absence does make the heart grow fonder."_


	6. Chapter 6: Sesshomaru's Heart

Chapter 6: Sesshomaru’s Heart

The village lights had gone dark; the rustling of the trees leaves had quieted. The natural light from the stars and moon were shinning silently. 

_ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump. Thump. Thumpthump. Thump. ThumpThumpThump._

He was listening to the erratic, irregular beating of two hearts. 

It was happening again. Whenever he visited Rin recently, their heartbeats had shifted just slightly enough that only he could’ve noticed. There was no observable pattern; it just didn’t sound right.

Was this interference from his youkai rivals? Or unknown priestess? 

He had already intentionally reduced his visits to investigate while keeping Rin safe. Thus far, he had not found the cause. There was nothing written on scrolls about this condition for youkai and human hearts. 

“You think humans are feeble and weak; I don't have miko powers like Kagome or Kaede-sama. I don't have the skills like the demon slayers, Sango and Kohaku. Nor do I have powers like Inuyasha and Shippo. At best, I will become a decent herbalist. At worst, I am also feeble and weak."

Was it because of the subject at hand? She had asked about the potential of rejoining his side. 

_ThumpThumpThump. Thump. ThumpThump. Thump._

He had already told her that she wasn’t ready. Between his duties at the castle and travels, he was too exposed. She would be too exposed. 

The safest option would be for her to remain at the village. As a compromise, he could prep her and give her translated copies of scrolls from his family’s collection to read. There were hundreds of thousands of scrolls. That should cover a “few” more years. 

_ThumpThumpThumpThump. ThumpThump. ThumpThumpThump. Thump. Thump._

“Sesshomaru, whether I am at my best or worst, my place is by your side."

When Rin skipped the formality in his name, Sesshomaru woke from his thoughts. He hadn’t realized that she was staring at him. He was “looking” but actually distracted by their erratic heartbeats. 

He refocused and stared back. He caught his breath. 

_ThumpThump. Thump._

Since when did time accelerate Rin so fast? Even at night, her brown eyes held the warmth of the sun. Her delicate skin glowed against the moon’s beams. 

_Thump._

Before Sesshomaru could find his words, Rin’s hand reached out and began tracing his crescent moon in gentle sweeping motions. Gliding up around the top of the crescent before following the natural curve back down. 

_Thump._

Sesshomaru felt her strokes on his forehead all around him. He felt his mokomoko slide off the branch and sway side to side. Her strokes felt like the gentle hug of the sun and moon; Her warm hand against his cool head. Her warmth to his cool. It felt right. 

_Thump._

He reached out to pull her against him.

_Rin. Thump._

His arms wrapped around her shoulders and pushed her forward. 

_Come Rin. Thump._

And just as her body melded into his embrace, she vanished. His vision went black.

=========================================================

Dawn had already broke. The sun already half-risen; Rarely did he miss the sunrise. 

Sesshomaru opened his eyes wide. The claws on his right hand contracted into the bedroom column he had rested against. He would have Jaken find someone replace it later. 

_Rin._

“Jaken.”

What was so urgent for his Lord? Rarely did Sesshomaru summon Jaken to his room. 

Jaken quickly slid the bedroom screen door open. 

His Lord was seated upright against a bedroom column with his swords lying next to him. Sesshomaru-sama was wearing his normal nightwear, a white _jinbei_. Nothing seemed amiss. So why did Sesshomaru-sama beckon for him? 

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!” 

“Take A-Un and go to Inuyasha’s village. Check on Rin.”

“Did something happen to Rin, Lord Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to Jaken. 

“On my way Lord Sesshomaru!”

Jaken slid the screen door closed and hurried along to reorganize his priorities before fetching A-Un. _Rin, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Alone again, Sesshomaru turned to absently stare out of the floor-to-ceiling window that faced East, toward the human village. He recalled the sequence of events from his dream. It was a near recreation of an old conversation Rin had with Sesshomaru, with the exception of the ending. He hadn’t pulled her into a hug; he had pushed her away. Her gesture took him by surprise. Between the mystery behind the erratic heartbeats, Rin’s conversation and then her surprise gesture, he needed some distance to clear his mind. Having Rin around would only complicate things. Her companionship would make her vulnerable. _And make me vulnerable._

At the time of the conversation with Rin, he was traveling the Western Lands to quell any doubts about his leadership. With land disputes to settle and allegiances to re-affirm, he needed the confidence of the other youkai. After Rin’s revival at his mother’s castle, rumors began to whisper across youkai that he had the same quirk like his father. It did not matter to them that he had mastered the Meido Zangetsuha with Tenseiga. He needed the confidence of the youkai in the Western Lands. If Sesshomaru had a human companion like his father, how could they expect him to look out for their best interests? It was an obvious conflict that he did not have an answer to. Not yet at least. 

Between Rin and his responsibilities, Sesshomaru wasn’t ready to juggle both. He needed more time to prepare. He didn’t have a second chance like his father did; Sesshomaru had already revived Rin once before. 

He could not afford to make any mistakes. 

So he told her. “That is enough. Humans are too weak; you will never be ready."

He wasn’t wrong. While less violent, the world he lived in had not changed much from his father’s time. He still had to play by youkai rules. 

And once on top, he’d break them and define his own rules. 

If Rin could wait 10 years, she could wait a few more months. He was almost there. Sesshomaru knew Rin was growing impatient. As a compromise, he began sending over additional materials for her to learn. He had hired a scroll spirit to copy texts of all topics from medicine to history. While she couldn’t join him, Rin could still learn about his people and lands. When the time came, he would ask her if she still wanted to follow him. At least by then, she would have enough information about the youkai world to choose. If she hadn’t already chosen. 

By then, he would also have the castle ready for her if she decided to rejoin him. 

As Sesshomaru began to consolidate power and allegiances, he needed a central location to host his guests and act as a military command. Borrowing his mother’s castle wasn’t always convenient as she’d try to meddle. She would invite herself to negotiations and discussions, suggesting strategic partnerships that mainly involved his marriage. While not a bad suggestion, Sesshomaru was still young. He also did not approve any of the potential mates; none of them could even hold themselves up to Rin when he compared them. None of them had anything special to offer; they all just wanted the title as Lady of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru couldn’t blame them, but it made him even more considerate of his choice of a partner. Anyone could be trained to navigate the politics and social rules of youkai society; who could offer the intangible? 

Loyalty, integrity and empathy were just a few values he seeked in a mate; he had not found anyone worthy. He was in no hurry; he still had many years to find a mate. But he did need to plan for his future generations; a castle would be needed. 

As for his mother’s castle, he also didn’t like how short and wide her structures were; he couldn’t see the outside. And so, his 12-story pagoda castle was being built to tower over the lands, to impress approaching guests and intimidate intruders from hundreds of miles away.

So far, the foundations of the castle had been built and fortified. The square stone foundation were coated in dragon blood to deflect weak youkai attacks against the castle. On top of the stone foundation sat the pagoda tower with the two highest floor already completed. The construction of the other floors below and surrounding land were being overseen by Jaken. Sesshomaru didn’t expect to find occupants and purpose for every level yet. He just needed the first four completed to begin hosting meetings and guests on the third and fourth floors. 

The first floor, the highest, was his quarters. The room was simply divided into 2 rooms, his bedroom and a seating area, with a hallway that ran between the two rooms. Although it was the smallest floor in the tower, it had a large terrace that ran alongside the perimeter of the room. This allowed Sesshomaru to comfortably use the floor in any form. 

The second floor belonged to Rin. Of course, he had designated her floor to be right below his; he didn’t trust anyone but himself, Jaken and A-Un to protect her. He would ensure that she had all the human comforts and more to discourage her from wandering outside the castle walls. Based on his last glance at her, he made some estimates of measurement for some clothing in her closet. He planned to build a library to store all his scrolls. A garden would be erected right outside the castle. He had planned things perfectly for her. No mistakes made. 

He was only waiting on the bathhouse to be completed before asking her.

It had been 3 years since their last real meeting. Since then, he never gave her the opportunity to meet. He, however, would steal glances at night as he dropped off the gifts for her. He didn’t enter Kaede’s home but peeked through the one window that, if lucky, granted him glimpses of her sleeping body. He could never afford to stay long; their hearts would start to stir. Rin could’ve woken up and noticed his presence.

Even if Rin rejoined him, and their hearts were still beating irregularly, at least he would have the space and time to deal with it. Together. She could then live her days out in the castle. 

If Rin decided to stay with the humans, he would respect her wishes. Irregardless of Rin’s decision, his second floor would eventually be converted for his future mate. 

These were Sesshomaru’s intentions for Rin so that she may live a happy life. Wasn’t that enough? 

_So what was the purpose of his dream last night? What had he missed?_

_Why had he tried to embr—_

“Sesshomaru-sama”

The Shiba Inu servant bowed behind the screen door. 

“Speak.”

“The Batafurai Lords will be arriving shortly.” 

_Hn._

Kuki and Hane were the heads of the Batafurai clan and new lords of the Southern Lands. They were an interesting species of foreign butterfly youkai from Shina that now occupied the Southern Lands. Previously, the Southern Lands were left in disarray due to the former lord dying unexpectedly and without an official heir. Amidst the disarray, the Batafurai clan emerged to claim the throne and force the challengers under submission. With their new position, they had requested a presence with Lord Sesshomaru to discuss a new peace treaty. As their species were new to Japan, Sesshomaru had only heard rumors of their powers; They reportedly had teleportation abilities. He cautiously accepted their request to use the opportunity to evaluate them. 

“Leave. I will be down shortly.”

The servant bowed and left. 

Sesshomaru had matters to attend to; the Batafurai clan would either be friend or foe.

The matters regarding Rin would be addressed later; Jaken was already on it anyways. 

They had time. 

_======================================_

By mid-afternoon, Jaken and A-Un only arrived to the human village to receive the bad news by Kaede. By the time Kaede and friends returned in the morning, Rin had disappeared and left no message for anyone. Those who were in the village yesterday did not approach her due to her foul experiments with medicines, which they eventually realized was used to mask her scent. 

Search parties had already been formed. InuYasha and Kagome went ahead to the neighboring villages to ask about Rin’s presence. Sango, Miroku and Kirara were searching from above to cover more land. The young youkai slayers were searching on foot to look for any familiar footsteps leaving the village. Some of the villagers had organized search parties to search around the village. Shippo and Kaede remained in the village to care for the young ones. Jaken and A-Un joined to search the skies. 

_Sesshomaru-sama is going to kill me if I don’t find Rin._

Unbeknownst to Jaken, he and A-Un would have a long night ahead. No one would be able to locate Rin’s whereabouts. 

_======================================_


	7. A Different Time

Chapter 7: A Different Time

While Jaken and other parties continued their search for the missing healer, the sacred sisters continued on.

_“Are you ready sister Goshinboku?”_

The roots of the Kokoroboku slowly outstretched itself to find her sister’s. Once found, the roots wrapped itself under and over, holding each other.

_“I normally only act as a transport. The young priestess and hanyou were drawn by their hearts so I did not need to do much. Their hearts found each other at the right time. Hopefully the young healer’s heart will know what time is right for them.”_

_“Let us begin.”_

_Thump._

Kokoroboku’s branches that covered the healer emanated a soft pale glow; the leaves rustled slightly. Rin’s eyes shifted but remained shut and unaware. Nothing was amiss to her unconscious mind.

Her heart thumped a little stronger.

_Thump. Thump._

_“You think this is the right choice, sister?”_

_“I cannot say for certain, but can you hear her heart? Her heart beats proudly.”_

_Thump. Thump._

Gradually, the branches encompassing Rin began to pulse in synchrony with Rin’s heartbeat. At the same time, her body and belongings began to gradually fade.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Should anyone have stumbled from above or the grounds, they would have noticed the soft glow and fading body. If any youkai had been nearby, they might have caught the sound of an extra loud heartbeat. With the various search parties, someone would have, should have, noticed or caught a whiff of something strange. But no one was wiser. 

“ _It is done.”_

The glow from Kokoroboku’s branches faded and receded. The intertwined roots between the sisters separated and returned back to its original positions.

The soft patch of grass that had been flattened by Rin’s sleeping figure gradually stood back up. The wind picked up the remaining footprints in the woods and made it disappear. Another silent truth became buried with the forest.

While the forest slept soundly for the rest of the evening, someone else’s heartbeat out west began to slow down.

============================================

Jaken and A-Un had not yet returned; Sesshomaru rationalized that he could not leave in the midst of negotiations. It was too risky to leave unknown guests in the castle; if his guests knew of his abrupt departure, they would think he wasn’t taking their talks seriously. That there was something more important than establishing treaties for his people and lands. 

As such, he was up reviewing the potential terms of agreement the Batafurai lords discussed thus far. Territory boundaries of the ground, water and sky. Youkai types would be guaranteed safe passage in each other’s territory. An offering of a lord’s daughter to join his nonexistent harem. Exchange of goods. Consequences of violating terms of the agreement.

A new battle of the mind challenged Sesshomaru. Fighting for peace was easy, you knew which side to be on. Talking about peace was an entirely different game. Youkai history and relationships to be factored in; population size to be accounted for. His potential harem as a strategic move. Lives to consider.

In the late evening, as his mind wandered through these topics, he occasionally took out a mini satchel tucked in his breast plate. Less than half the size of his palm, the mini satchel was filled with dried chrysanthemum; sniffing it helped calm his nerves. Who knew flowers possessed such capabilities? Jasmine and lilac had a similar less powerful soothing effect. Occasionally, Sesshomaru would also experiment with other dry herbs and flowers to create new scents but chrysanthemum was always a classic favorite. He would never admit it aloud but the chrysanthemum’s bright yellow also reminded him of a certain human.

And if he had not sniffed his satchel to calm him, he might have taken notice of his heartbeat beginning to slow down.

============================================

Rin awoke abruptly to something poking her legs, her arms and finally sniffing her face. Something was amiss.

_Why is the ground cold and hard? I swear I fell asleep under a tree on grass._

Had she been snatched while asleep? What had they used on her to keep her body and mind unconscious for so long? Surely her basic training would have at least alerted her to this disturbance.

She opened her eyes slightly to better assess the situation.

One, no two fur-like creatures stood beside her.

_Are those tails?_

Rin fully opened her eyes and squinted to adjust to the sun.

Two pairs of cat eyes stared back at her. The cats had nothing in common with Kirara; mostly white with spots of brown and black. And very chunky.

_Their lord must feed them quite well._

Taking the chance that she was amongst humans, Rin sat up to get a better look at her surroundings. The cats scattered at her sudden movement.

Despite the familiar yet foreign scent, the human had no treats for them.

Rin looked around. The ground had a mix of tiles and dirt. The structures nearby resembled the grounds of a daimyo but were slightly different. Along the walls of some structures appeared to be clear yet solid material. What was even stranger were the tall, towering structures beyond her initial view.

_What a strange village. Why would the daimyo want people living so close to each other. Where is the farm land? The forests?_

The familiar sounds of a broom sweeping caught her attention.

_Let me ask the villager where I am._

Rin grabbed her belongings and followed the sound to a tall and lean elderly fellow with the broom.

“Uhm…excuse me? Are you the groundskeeper? May I request the presence of your lord? I think there may have been some mistake.”

The elder looked up from his task with squinting eyes. His arms clutched the broom tighter than needed.

_Maybe he needs more context._

“You see, I was sleeping in this forest last night but woke up here on the grounds. I’m not exactly sure who brought me here so I was wondering if I may speak with your lord to know where I am. I am trying to go East.”

The elder approached Rin and asked gently.

“Your name is…?”

Her traditional clothes and tongue were not of this time. It had been over three decades since but he could recognize that speak from anywhere. He had thought the events of his past were no more; when his sister and her family suddenly stopped coming through the well. He thought he had seen it all.

“Rin.”

He outstretched his hand like he did before.

“Hello Rin. My name is Higurashi Sota.”


End file.
